


Euphoria

by Four_Four



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:56:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23671927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Four_Four/pseuds/Four_Four
Summary: Eros Holland was exactly the definition of what mothers would hate. He was rebellious, witty, had a shitty smile that both annoyed and won over girls.[Leah Clearwater + Original Character]
Relationships: Leah Clearwater/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Euphoria

**Author's Note:**

> The most important warning I have is: English is not my first language, I'm still learning and I don't have a beta, so forgive me for any mistakes.
> 
> Good reading!!

_I still look at you with eyes that want you_  
When you move, you make my oceans move too  
If I hear my name, I will run your way 

_Power - Isak Danielson_

Eros Holland was exactly the definition of what mothers would hate.

He was rebellious, witty, had a shitty smile that both annoyed and won over girls.

He also had a stupid leather jacket over his stupidly handsome body, he also had rings on his long, thin fingers marked with bruises, chains on his neck and a ring on his lower lip, earrings on his ears and obscene tattoos scattered across the body

He was also the loving disappointment of all possible boys and girls.

Eros Holland was a monument, like the Greek statue of David, you can look, you can see his muscles and his face, his white face and his posture, but you cannot touch.

This was not a problem for Leah Clearwater.

Well, it wasn't.

Until he becomes Leah Clearwater's first love disappointment.

***

A fact little known to people was that Leah Clearwater was bored very easily.

Whether with people, animals, conversations or hobbies, she got bored, easily.

So it was not at all a surprise when she got tired of Sam Uley.

He was the perfect stereotype dream of every little girl, tall, strong and beautiful, gentle and caring, a breeze on a summer day, it was as if he were the light in the dark of a poor lost soul.

The beginning of the relationship was great, of course, he took her out to dinner, bought flowers, and they still had sex like all other couples, the problem was, Sam Uley was boring.

They no longer had that burning fire of love that they had in their first year, they became boring, monotonous and distant, the only one who seemed not to notice was Sam himself.

So, when her mother is well with a ridiculous idea of summer camp, she goes, with no idea that Summer Camp 2010 would be the best summer of her life, and perhaps her biggest love disappointment.

***

Whatever her mother said about summer holidays being magical at a damn summer camp in the middle of nowhere, with only trees and idiots for company, it turns out to be true when Leah realizes two things.

1 - She is really on a bus to go to Sol Nascente Summer Camp.

2 - She is sure that she will strangle all these people singing happy songs with happy faces and too happy lives.

She sighs, because it's obviously going to be completely the most ridiculous thing she's ever done, she doesn't know what made her accept to come to this camp, maybe the need to stay away from Sam, or the fact that she needs space.

Or maybe the fact that these are the last holidays she will have before the dreaded and infamous senior year of high school, maybe she wants to have a busy summer like Bree Tail, Jared Tail's older sister, and maybe the craziest La Push party girl.

The camp is the same as in the movies, several rustic wooden houses surrounding a small fire with trees as benches, it is clear that the boys and girls are separated. The instructors are young people in ridiculous Boy Scout clothes.

The director - or whatever he is - is a bald old man with a strange little hat with undeniable joy, she hates him.

In fact, she's kind of hating her mom for sending her to this place.

"Are you coming to the party tonight?" the girl next to you whispers, she is the typical stereotypical Barbie model with big breasts, a flat stomach and thin waist, wavy blond hair and wide blue eyes.

"Party?" she can't help asking, curious, there are not usually parties in La Push, and most of them are all right, without drinks and stuff.

"Initiation party, the only day of the camp where we don't have any monitoring, drinks, drugs and anything and everything you can imagine." she smiles, mysteriously, for a moment she looks more than a laminated Barbie. "It is where summer couples form."

"I have a boyfriend." she can't help but smile.

"And your boyfriend has another one." she raises her eyebrows. "You are a teenager on summer vacation in a secluded camp with hot and hormonal boys, what do you do?" she picks up her rose from the floor, entering the hut that she and Leah will share with other idiot girls for the next six weeks.

"Bonfires?" it was supposed to be a statement, but it comes out more like a question.

"Sex." She smiled, throwing herself into the top bunk. “Too much sex. In the bush, in the tents, in the canoe, on the zip line, on any existing flat surface. And who knows, this may not be the best summer of your boring and meaningless life. ”

"I would never cheat on Sam." she can finally say. She doesn't know if she makes that statement to herself or to the girl, because she is no longer sure of anything, she and Sam are doomed to fail. The girl rolls her eyes.

"I'm Rachel by the way." she murmurs. "Be ready at eight, and get some sleep, we won't be back until five, or maybe six." she soon turns on her side, closing her eyes.

"Leah." she replies, to no one in particular.

***

June 21, 2010

_Or Disaster Day as Leah fondly liked to call it._

It was the day she met Eros Holland, the day she realized that maybe Sam wasn't the guy for her, and maybe, where Sam was nothing but a cute and weird guy who needed a pretty girlfriend to feel a little more manly.

The party was very different from what she expected, the thing was, she had no idea how they put Christmas lights in the middle of nowhere, nor how they got such a big sound, nor how they got all the illegal drinks and the based ones.

The point was, the place left little butterflies floating on her belly, Rachel was already with some friends, Leah was the newbie to the camp, which left her understandably alone.

She's not having fun, not in the beginning, but the music envelops her, and she finds herself dancing in the crowd, her stomach churning with euphoria, her arms stirring to the sound of Nick Minaj's Super Bass.

She has a beer in her hand, she doesn't know where she got it from, but it's cold and drops like liquor from the gods through her dry throat, she has a moment, where she breathes heavily, her body begging for air.

That's when he gets close.

And maybe it's the biggest mistake of his life, at the same time that it can be the biggest hit, because everything about him screams trouble, his stupidly handsome face, his leather jacket, his lip piercing, his naughty smile and everything in between. messy hair to combat boots.

"Do you want to smoke one?" he screams, his face close to his, he smells of beer, marijuana and peppermint.

And for some reason, maybe fate, she can't refuse, maybe it's her eyes, maybe her lip piercing, or maybe the whole stereotyped bad boy package.

They end up in the canoeing lake, sitting side by side with their feet in the water, thousands of stars above them, covered by a layer of pollution, mosquitoes prowling yellow lamps and canoes floating in the water.

"They made a bet, Rachel to be exact." he says, after passing the joint to her. "She wanted to see, if I would be able to stay with you until the end of the summer, or if you would be able to stay true to your Sam."

She can't help laughing, out of anger of course.

“It's worth four hundred dollars, if you stay with me, I'll share it with you, two hundred for each. And you can still say that you stayed with the incredible Eros Holland, uncompromised chicken and supreme bad boy. ” he blinks, before smiling, incredibly naughty.

She doesn't know if it's the smile, or the fact that she knows that Sam and she are no longer worthwhile, that they have no future, maybe it's their morbid sincerity, she doesn't know well, but she feels the inexplicable urge to make her vacation worth it.

"Two hundred dollars and a bet worth it." she smirks, Eros looks at her, dark eyes looking like the entrance to hell.

He smiles, and maybe, for a moment, he really does look like the devil.

Then she kisses him, he is cold, his lips are cold and broken, but still much better than Sam's ever were.

She feels such a euphoria inside her body that she is not sure if she can let it go, it is the emotion, perhaps, the feeling of not having a monotonous life and a failed relationship, but she and Eros have sex.

He is really like the God who was baptized, passionate, erotic and everything wrong that the God of love does.

They always promise it's the last time.

Never is.

They keep coming back, maybe because deep down they know they were made just for each other, they fit together, like a puzzle, or maybe they are like Todd Marmota and Olive Penderghast from The Lie, but they are complete.

That's what matters.

***

September 22, 2010

_The day Eros Holland broke Leah Clearwater's cold heart ... and maybe the day she broke his._

"Your two hundred dollars." he says, long lips in disgust, brown eyes shining in what would suspiciously be tears, but he will never admit it, she also doesn't admit that her eyes get wet. "Do you want to make a five-year pact?" he says, after what seems like an eternity.

The yellow bus and the wonderful day seem like an affront to your pain.

"What?" she says.

"Five-year pact, five years from now I will meet you, if you are not married to this Scott I will marry you." she wants to correct him, that her boyfriend's name is Sam not Scott, but all she can think of is that Eros is asking for her hand in marriage.

"Are you asking me to marry you?" she can't help asking, her ears ring, everything is too much right now.

"No, I'm making a proposal that won't let us end up alone in the future, you may not marry your boyfriend, and I may not even be alive in five years, but it's the most sensible thing to do."

"Sensible?" she hisses. "I can't do that, we haven't known each other for three months ..." seems insane. Even more so, she wants to accept.

"Then look me in the eye and say that this was not the best vacation of your life." she can not. Because it was the best vacation of his life, and Eros knows it.

"All right." she says, before smiling like crazy. “A five-year pact. It looks good, okay, okay. ” he laughs with her, but it is a fake laugh, all of which is immensely insane.

“See you in five years, Miss. Clearwater. ” Eros doesn't make a big farewell, he just leans in, before turning and riding his Harley-Davidson.

"Until five years from now, Eros." she doesn't cry, it's not like her, but she definitely feels sad enough to regret when she gets on the bus and sits next to Rachel.

They make their way from camp to Seattle in silence, without a word.

But it is when she gets off the bus that she finally talks to the cow girl Rachel is.

"Thank you, for possibly making the best bet of my life on your fake cow." she smiles gently. "I hope your life sucks and that you get an STD from a chemical toilet at the Nirvana show." she smiles falsely before getting off the bus.

Her mother waits for her at the bus stop, maybe all she needs is her hug, because almost everything instantly gets better, she pretends to be the bored girl and tells all the good about the summer camp, she doesn't tell about Eros, because he is the only good thing in your life, the only non-public good thing.

It is when she gets home that things go off like a hurricane.

Sam is different, he seems to have taken anabolic horse and grew at least 40 centimeters in three months, the guilty looks of his mother, father and his favorite cousin do not help.

She doesn't get mad at Sam for cheating on her, it would be hypocritical, yet she throws plates and glasses after them, because all she can see when she looks at Sam is Eros, his eyes, his mouth and the broken heart he left for her, and she hates him so much that it hurts her muscles.

She clearly remembers that day, her face smeared with tears and snot, her screaming a repeated series of "why did you have to leave me?" when it's not for Sam, it's everything for Eros and his stupid five-year plan.

There are 1825 days that she will have to be without him, stupid 60 months that will take ages to pass.

She freaks out for hours before she finally pulls herself together, she becomes an evil bitch after that day, everyone thinks it's for Sam, but it was never Sam.

While Sam was his boring everyday monotony, Eros was the fuel for a nuclear explosion.

She understands, a few months later, what really happened to Sam and Emily.

She hates them even more. Because she still has 4 years and 9 months to see if Eros is really the guy.

***

5 years later

_The day when Eros Holland returns in his life as quiet as an earthquake._

They are in the only bar in Forks, right after the final battle with the Volturi, everyone is here, the gang and their brands, and the vampires, even if they don't drink.

It's been five years, and Eros Holland has yet to appear. She tries at the very least to think of him around Edward, she can't, because of course he knows all about the stupid vampire.

But of course the guys who are disconnected from their pack don't know anything, because they are stupidly unaware and stupid.

But it is that afternoon, in a bar and Forks snowing as it snows every day that Eros Holland arrives, with his stupid motorcycle and his stupid leather jacket, she sees him before they see him - except Edward, because he is an idiot who he doesn't know how to get out of people's minds - but he's seen it a long time ago.

"Two beers." he tells the barista, holding the glass bottles with one hand and taking a chair with the other, placing it between Seth and Jacob. "Did you cut your hair." he murmurs, the stupid smile on his face before passing the second beer to her.

"And you got another tattoo, we don't talk about everyone's stupid decisions." she counters, he laughs, like the bitch he is.

"Did you marry that guy, Sam?" he asks, licking his lips and drinking more beer. The raucous breaths are enough for her to know that everyone expects her to freak out.

"He cheated on me with my cousin." she finally says. He purses his lips in a tight line of amusement.

He laughs, and she can't help but laugh too, all of which is more than stupid.

"Rachel picked up an STD at the AC / DC show if you're interested in knowing." he leans back in his chair. "Your prediction of the Nirvana show was wrong."

She just snorts, she hopes Rachel is dead.

"She was a cow."

"A busty cow." he points out.

She rolls her eyes.

They are silent, just looking at each other.

“You know, the five-year plan worked. I didn't die of an overdose, and you didn't marry an idiot. ” he pauses, drinking the rest of the beer in one gulp. "I have a joint on my bike and there must be a canoe in this shitty place." he smiles, with the corner of his lips. “If you don't want to, I have a country house in Denver, if we hurry we will get there today. And I'm sure I have a canoeing lake. ”

She closes her eyes and laughs out loud.

"I don't know where we have a canoe, but I do know where I can find a condom." she hears them choke.

But fuck it.

Leah Clearwater will think of herself for the first time in her life.

Eros laughs and gets up.

"You pay the bill, I paid it last time."

She smiles, and gets up, they walk out the door of the bar, she rides on the old Harley-Davidson in Eros and he starts the engine.

Fuck everything else.

Leah Clearwater is getting married.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment!


End file.
